


Vega, Altair

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Caring, Family Feels, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Team as Family
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yuuto non avrebbe saputo cosa fare senza di lui accanto, ed era questa la pura e semplice verità.
Kudos: 2





	Vega, Altair

**~ Vega, Altair ~**

_“When a strong heart and a strong desire overlap,_

_we’ll become invincible.”_

_[Action Zero; Sakurai Yuuto, Deneb]_

Yuuto alle volte pensava che Deneb fosse unicamente di intralcio.

Una calamità naturale. Qualcuno in grado unicamente di fargli perdere tempo, di ribattere a qualsiasi cosa dicesse, di non capire quale fosse il momento giusto per fermarsi.

Glielo diceva, e spesso, quanto complicato fosse per lui rimediare ad ogni suo danno, e l’imajin non faceva altro che chinare il capo e chiedere scusa, salvo poi continuare a fare come meglio credeva.

Gli aveva detto anche che lo odiava, Yuuto, ma non era mai stato vero.

E Deneb sapeva. Sapeva che quella sua necessità di esprimere odio partiva dalla disperazione, sapeva che Yuuto non avrebbe mai potuto odiarlo davvero, e allora continuava a fingere di credergli unicamente per il suo bene.

Yuuto non avrebbe saputo cosa fare senza di lui accanto, ed era questa la pura e semplice verità.

Quando lottava contro gli imajin lo sentiva, sentiva il proprio desiderio di vittoria mescolarsi al cuore dell’imajin, ed era in quel momento che insieme divenivano invincibili.

Ed era quando tornavano sullo ZeroLiner, quando lui fissava assorto fuori dal finestrino, perso nei propri pensieri, che l’altro faceva sentire in modo ancor più fastidioso la sua presenza.

Yuuto ridacchiò pensando ai modi di fare goffi e fuori luogo di Deneb, a come riuscisse sempre a strappargli un sorriso, a come riuscisse a capire in ogni attimo che cosa gli passasse per la testa.

Deneb era l’unico ad essergli sempre stato accanto, e così sarebbe stato per sempre.

Non avrebbe permesso che lo dimenticasse, né che se ne andasse via da lui, perché ne aveva bisogno come dell’aria che respirava.

Guardò il piatto che l’imajin gli aveva messo davanti, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Sono shiitake quelli, razza di...” iniziò a dirgli, ma nel vedere l’espressione terrorizzata dell’imajin non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere.

“Mi dispiace Yuuto, ma ho pensato che oggi eri così di buon’umore, e che forse allora avresti potuto provare a...”

Yuuto lo zittì, afferrando un pezzetto di fungo e portandoselo alla bocca.

Era assolutamente disgustoso, esattamente come immaginava.

Ma per quella volta, pensò che era il suo turno di fare qualcosa per Deneb.

In fondo, lui era l’unico a farlo continuare ad andare avanti. 


End file.
